Businesses and other organizations rely on their LAN infrastructure to run their daily operations. As the number of applications and the number of connections on the LAN increases, it becomes more difficult for customers to manage the network. The physical layer connections of the LAN need to be documented properly so the customer can make the best use of their network reduce network outages and increase security for their organization. There are existing products on the market that help customers manage the physical layer today. These systems are comprised of software that interfaces with scanner type devices that track and collect data on physical layer connections. Different methods are used to track physical layer connections. Two systems use a 9th wire in a patch cord and contacts either in outlets or on patch panels to track connections between patch panels or patch panels and switches. A small current is run through the contacts and the data on the connections is collected in a scanner device and relayed to the software. Another system uses a time-based logic to infer connections between patch panels. In this scenario, when one end of a patch cord is connected to a panel, the system looks for a second connection on another panel and assumes that that is the other end of the patch cord. Finally, another type of system uses active jacks and uses their MAC and IP addresses to track connection.
There is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for tracking physical layer connections.